Christmas With Otousan
by sasutennaru
Summary: This fic special for X’Mas. ENJOY IT! Maafkan bila rada-rada aneh. ‘Aku ingin merayakan Natal bersama otousan’


**Christmas With Otousan**

Xxxxxxxxx

'Aku ingin merayakan Natal bersama otousan'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K

Genre: Family/Drama

Main chara: Uzumaki Naruto (10 tahun), Namikaze Minato (37 tahun)

This fic special for X'Mas. ENJOY IT!!! Gomen, kalo jelek en gag terlalu berhubungan sama Hari Natal.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's POV**

Cit... cit... suara burung-burung di pagi hari membangunkan aku dari tidurku. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela kamarku. Hmm... udara pagi memang sejuk, membuat rasa kantukku menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Aku pun melihat tanggal di kalenderku. Tanggal 23 Desember. Yes! Berarti ini saatnya aku dan otousan akan menghias pohon Natal bersama. Memang kedengarannya terlalu cepat 2 hari, sih. Tapi otousan sudah berjanji padaku untuk tetap bersamaku sampai tanggal 25 Desember nanti dan ia sudah menyusun rencana hebat ini untuk kami berdua saja. Otousan memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dari subuh sampai tengah malam sehingga ia sering tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersamaku. Makanya aku sangat menantikan hari ini.

Aku pun berlari menuruni tangga dengan perasaan tidak sabar untuk segera melakukannya bersama otousan. Segera kuhampiri pintu kamar otousan dan mengetuknya.

"Otousan! Bangun!! Katanya kita mau menghias pohon Natal bersama!" panggilku sambil tetap mengetuk pintu. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Aku pun curiga. Segera kuraih kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Ah, tidak dikunci? Saat kubuka pintunya, ternyata... otousan sudah tidak ada. Senyum yang sedari tadi kupertahankan kini luntur dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Otousan... pergi lagi...," gumamku kecewa. Ya, aku sangat kecewa karena rencana yang sudah kami siapkan matang-matang kini sia-sia saja.

Dengan rasa kecewa, aku pun melangkah kearah meja makan. Kulihat semangkuk ramen yang masih hangat tersedia diatas meja. Saat aku duduk menghadap meja makan, mataku menatap secarik kertas di dekatku. Segera aku membacanya.

'_To: Naruto_

_Naruto, maafkan otousan, ya. Rencana kita batal karena otousan harus menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan perusahaan negara lain. Otousan janji tidak akan pulang larut malam nanti. Mungkin sekitar jam 10, otousan pulang. Otousan harap, kamu mau mengerti._

_From: Otousan'_

Aku menghempaskan kertas itu ke lantai. Rasa kesalku bercampur dengan rasa sedih. Kesal karena otousan mengingkar janji, sedih karena aku kehilangan kesempatan bersama otousan. Karena okaasan sudah meninggal setelah aku dilahirkan, aku selalu tergantung pada otousan.

Aku pun menyantap ramenku dengan tak bernafsu. Padahal ini makanan kesukaanku. Setelah itu, aku pun menaruh mangkuknya di cucian dan beranjak ke kamarku untuk mengurung diri.

Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa otousan membatalkan rencana hanya untuk pekerjaan?? Kenapa otousan selalu tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersamaku?? Apa otousan tidak sayang padaku? Kenapa...

Aku pun berusaha membuka pikiran dan hatiku untuk berpikir positif. Aku berusaha mengerti kalau otousan bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami sehari-hari.

'Ah, enggak apa-apa kalau hari ini gak jadi. Toh, masih ada besok,' batinku seraya melegakan hatiku. Kemudian aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mandi.

Xxxxxxxxx

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu. Yah, aku mau melihat suasana sebelum Natal di luar sini walaupun udara dingin menusuk tulang. Untunglah aku sudah mengenakan sweater dan syal oranyeku. Sebelumnya, semua pintu dan jendela rumah sudah dikunci dengan rapat.

"Ah, otousan! Hiasan Santa-nya jangan ditaruh disana!" suara seorang anak kecil dari dalam sebuah rumah menarik perhatianku. Aku menoleh kearah kiriku, seorang anak perempuan dengan seorang pria dewasa tengah menghias pohon Natal bersama.

"Gomen, Ino. Yah, terserah kamu-lah Santa-nya mau ditaruh dimana," sang ayah pun mengalah pada sang anak. Kemudian anak gadis yang bernama Ino itu pun menggantungkan hiasan Santa-nya di bagian teratas sisi pohon. Tentu saja dengan digendong oleh ayahnya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama saat hiasan sudah terpasang. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat pasangan ayah-anak itu. Seandainya kalau mereka itu adalah aku dan otousan...

Akh, mereka membuatku iri. Aku pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanku. Kali ini aku akan menuju taman bermain, berharap ada anak-anak yang bisa diajak bermain disana. Namun, dugaanku salah. Taman itu sepi. Mungkin karena mereka juga sibuk menyiapkan keperluan Natal bersama keluarga mereka. Dengan langkah gontai, aku pun kembali ke rumah.

Xxxxxxxxx

Langit mulai gelap, pertanda malam akan tiba. Udara diluar semakin dingin. Aku pun menghangatkan diriku di depan perapian otomatis yang ada di ruang keluarga. Malam terasa lebih cepat daripada siang di musim dingin ini. Hari ini, aku bertekad untuk menunggu otousan pulang.

Lama aku menunggu otousan. Aku melirik jam dinding. Jam 21.45. Rupanya aku sudah menunggu otousan selama 2 jam lebih dan aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ramen instan karena cuaca dingin selalu membuatku lapar.

"Tinggal 15 menit lagi otousan akan pulang," gumamku sambil melirik jam dinding lagi. 'Ayo, Naruto. Bersabarlah. Otousanmu sebentar lagi pulang,' kataku dalam hati untuk menghibur diriku. Namun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 22.01, hatinya mulai gelisah.

'Kenapa otousan belum pulang juga? Bukankah otousan sudah janji nggak akan pulang larut malam lagi?' pikirku. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Aku berusaha menahannya karena aku ingin menunggu otousan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dengan gontai, kukunci pintu depan dan beranjak ke kamarku. Toh, otousan sudah membawa kunci cadangan.

Saat berada diatas tempat tidur, aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Baru sebentar aku memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Otousan! Itu pasti dia!! Walau masih mengantuk, aku masih memiliki tenaga untuk lari menuruni tangga. Aku berniat untuk menagih janjinya padaku.

Aha! Dugaanku benar. Tampak seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang sepertiku terduduk kelelahan diatas sofa. Niatku untuk menagih janji kuurungkan karena tak tega melihat otousan kelelahan seperti itu. Kemudian otousan menatapku dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Rupanya ia baru menyadari keberadaanku.

"Naru, kenapa kamu belum tidur? Ini 'kan sudah malam," kata otousan-ku pelan. Aku pun duduk di sebelah otousan.

"Otousan, aku mau nanya. Sebenarnya... otousan memilih aku atau pekerjaan?" tanyaku. Walau aku bertanya dengan suara yang tenang, itu mampu membuat otousan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Naru?" otousan bertanya balik padaku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu mulai bicara.

"Aku sedih soalnya. Otousan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga aku selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama otousan. Lagipula, sebentar lagi 'kan, Hari Natal. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi hingga Natal tiba. Aku ingin merayakan Natal bersama otousan, itu saja," kataku panjang. Otousan terdiam. Aku salah tingkah. Lalu otousan memintaku untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kemarilah," pintanya. Aku menurut dan duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Maafkan otousan, ya. Memang yang kau katakan tadi memang benar, Naru. Otousan terlalu sibuk sehingga rencana yang akan kita jalani hari ini batal. Otousan lebih memilih kamu, koq," ujarnya padaku.

"Tapi, kalau otousan memilihku, kenapa otousan selalu mengurusi pekerjaan? Bukannya bersama-sama menghias pohon Natal? Kenapa pekerjaan otousan nggak selesai-selesai" sangkalku.

"Naru, bukan begitu. Bukankah kamu tau sendiri otousan ini menjabat sebagai presiden direktur? Karena itulah tugas otousan banyak dan setiap hari otousan harus bekerja untuk menyelesaikannya. Sekarang, tugas-tugas otousan sudah selesai dan besok kita bisa menghias pohon Natal bersama karena otousan sudah bisa ambil cuti," jelas otousan. Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan otousan barusan.

"Be-benarkah?? Jadi kita menghias pohon bersama??" kataku penuh harap. Otousan mengangguk.

"Yaayy!!!! Aku senang sekali!! Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu besok," aku pun memeluk otousan.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang sebaiknya kamu tidur. Sudah malam tuh," kata otousan sambil menunjuk jam dinding. Owh, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30!

"Aa, baiklah!"

Xxxxxxxxx

Ternyata otousan tidak bohong! Saat aku bangun, otousan sudah memanggilku untuk menghias pohon bersama. Ah, senang sekali rasanya. Aku merasa bahagia sekarang. Kami pun menghias pohon Natal kami sambil tertawa-tawa. Kami bahkan juga menggantungkan foto-foto keluarga kami di setiap dahannya.

"Otousan, boleh aku yang meletakkan bintang di pucuk pohonnya?" pintaku saat otousan mengambil hiasan bintang dari kardus.

"Boleh saja. Ayo, otousan angkat biar kamu bisa menjangkaunya," otousan pun mengangkat tubuhku dan aku menaruh bintang di pucuknya.

"Bagus! Sempurna!" puji otousan. Aku tersenyum senang.

Ternyata, selain menghias pohon Natal bersama, otousan juga mengajakku jalan-jalan bersama! Ah, asyiknya. Kesenanganku berlanjut keesokan harinya saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Koq sepi ya? Aku pun menuruni tangga dan...

"Merih Kurisumasu, Naruto!" tiba-tiba di hadapanku ada sebuah kado yang cukup besar di tangan otousan.

"Merih Kurisumasu juga, otousan! Kado itu untukku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Ini, bukalah," jawaban yang diberikan otousan tadi itu membuatku girang. Dengan senang, aku pun membuka bungkus kadonya dan ternyata...

"Aahh!!! Mainan kodok kesukaanku!" seruku senang.

"Kamu suka? Ini dari Santa lho!" kata otousan.

"Ah, masa? Jangan bohong, deh. Bilang aja dari otousan!" balasku. Otousan hanya tertawa, lalu aku pun membuka kado-kado lainnya yang ada di bawah pohon Natal. Yah, ini adalah Natal yang paling indah seumur hidupku.

**End Naruto's POV**

**OWARI**

**Gyaaahhh!!!!! Kenapa jadi ancur begini, yah??? Sensasi Natalnya aneh, deh, gag kerasa amat suasananya. Sekali lagi gomen, mina-sannn~, maklum saia 'kan bukan umat Protestan+gag ngerayain Natal TT^TT. Tapi, hutang saia untuk membuat fic Natal-an sudah terlunasi. Lega rasanyaaaa~!!! Kalo ngerasa fic ini jelek, silakan sampaikan lewat review, flame juga saia terima koq. Oh ya, saia NGGAK menerima flame dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati, jadi gunakanlah kata-kata yang baik. Yayayayyayaya??? ^^**


End file.
